<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LWA: THE PROMISED NEVERLAND by Akari_Akagi_World</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776668">LWA: THE PROMISED NEVERLAND</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akari_Akagi_World/pseuds/Akari_Akagi_World'>Akari_Akagi_World</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dark, Diakko, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Mystery, The Promised Neverland Manga Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akari_Akagi_World/pseuds/Akari_Akagi_World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident broke out at Luna Nova's Library, the leaders of Blue, Green and Red team are suddenly transported to another universe, where magic does not exist. Held inside the walls of Grace Field, the three blend in to their new lives with other children. All seemed peaceful till one night where Norman and Emma, two orphans living their happiest lives in Grace Field, came back to the house with devastating news that the three witches learned the truth inside and outside of the walls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Ray (The Promised Neverland), Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Don/Gilda (The Promised Neverland), Emma/Norman (The Promised Neverland), Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LWA: THE PROMISED NEVERLAND</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An accident with books and magic left Diana, Akko and Amanda to a new-catastrophic world with no magic whatsoever. Growing up with other children in their new home seemed very fun, until they find out the true mystery on what's behind the walls of Grace Field.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After getting punished for exploding a cauldron in front of the students and teacher, Akko and Amanda are to re-arrange the book shelves in the entire library with Diana's help, who only wanted to get closer to her girlfriend. The three came out exhausted, but Diana accidentally left her wand in the library as the three came back for it past curfew. Everything went fine until Akko stumbled upon a strange book, who changed their lives that one night.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day at Luna Nova Academy, the sun was high and the birds were free to soar in the blue clear sky. Students roamed around campus heading to their respective classes, quiet laughs filled the school campus. After the Noir Incident, Croix Merides was forbidden to enter the school for interrogation purposes. Though Chariot knew that now harm will come to her bestfriend, she has been busy keeping the students to flourish their minds with knowledge to keep it off her mind. And Akko has 'slightly' been getting better with her studies, but the witch was adored by others cause of her courage and passion to become a witch she wanted to be. Today was another bright day for the witch, nothing could ever replace this beautiful and and heartwarming-</p><p>"AMANDA! STOP ADDING WEIRD INDGREDIENTS TO MY POTION! DO YOUR OWN THING" I take it back.</p><p>"Akko calm down, I'm sure the professor would let us have time to change the potion" said Lotte.</p><p>"What could be possibly wrong with a frog with Salmonella?".</p><p>"O'Niell that is enough! I have had enough with all this racket". The Irish redhead cracked a laugh at the British noblewoman.</p><p>"I don't see any harm with adding a sick frog in Akko's stupid potion" Amanda said whilst looking at the red teams cauldron.</p><p>"IT'S NOT STUPID FOR YOUR INFORMATION! So back off" yelled the brunette while she grabbed her wand out and used magic to throw the diseased frog which should have been thrown out the window, later dropping into the blue team's cauldron. Green smoke filled the room as the cauldron started to shake, making Hannah and Barbara flee from the soon to erupt pot. Finnelan soon entered the room, watching the cauldron burst its goo all over the classroom. Everyone was covered in muck, Finnelan wiped the goo off her face glaring at everyone except Diana and her team, who were inside a magic barrier.</p><p>"Would either one of you like to explain what happened?'. Lotte hid her face in embarrassment whilst Sucy snickered.</p><p>"Akko and Amanda did it".</p><p>"Sucy you-" both Amanda and Akko yelled before earning a smack on the head by Diana. The two witches groaned in pain, thus the green haired witch prodigy sighed. Finnelan made her way to the two idiots and looked at Diana.</p><p>"Miss Cavendish, would you be so kind to help me escort these imbeciles to in my office?".</p><p>"Gladly Professor".</p><p>----------</p><p>Few minutes later..</p><p>"You two will be re-arranging every single book in this entire library without magic. When I come back, I better see you two behaving." ordered the professor, thus making the two staring at each other. Diana stepped inside the library doors, holding her notes. "And I will make sure you two stay out of trouble".</p><p>"Do I make myself clear?".</p><p>"Yes Professor Finnelan..." both speaking at the same time. Once Finnelan left, the two started their chores with the first section out of who knows how many shelves are in this library. Diana sat down on one of the chairs and placed her notes on the desk in front of her, writing down some magical studies and all that boring stuff. The two on the other hand, were already bored of placing a few books. Amanda groaned in awe, while Diana started to get annoyed by her awful sound display. Akko smacked a book on her own face, thus letting go of it making a short thud noise. Amanda groaned louder every second, making Diana more annoyed than she already was.</p><p>"You know it was all your fault Amanda" Akko said quietly, trying to make Amanda hear her which did work.</p><p>"Hey don't go blaming it on me, I wasn't the one who threw it in their cauldron" Amanda fought back, making Akko fall on her back.</p><p>"Would you two quit it? Some of us is trying concentrate here, and Akko. Please get up, this is making it even more worse than it already is".</p><p>"Hai....(Okay)". </p><p>"Yeah Akko, listen to your girlfriend" Amanda teased, therefore making Diana blush hard.</p><p>"O'Niell-".</p><p>"You knew we were dating?" asked the Mindless-Brunette.</p><p>"Akko!". Amanda cackled at her expression.</p><p>"Wasn't it obvious? I knew something was off between the two of you". Diana hid herself behind her books in embarrassment, while Akko looked at the tomato-faced Cavendish. Amanda giggled as she continued to arrange books, her laugh made Diana and Akko look at each other and decided to join in the laughter. </p><p>"It's quite relaxing honestly, maybe I should help the two of you" Amanda and Akko stared at her, both smiling as Akko got down from her ladder. Diana carried some books on the ground and handed them to Akko, thus Akko grabbed the books and climbed back up with Diana holding onto the ladder. Amanda got some more books and carried them to the other section, with Diana following her carrying another stack of books. Akko started climbing back down the ladder suddenly, she missed a step causing her to drop down to the shelf behind her with the ladder together. Diana and Amanda soon heard the noise and rushed to Akko's side, watching their poor friend get up in pain.</p><p>"You alright Akko?' asked Amanda, nodding in response as the witch dusting off her uniform. Diana felt relieved to see her girlfriend not hurt, soon holding helping her up her feet properly.</p><p>"Be careful Akko, though technically it was my mistake to leave you with all that" Akko smiled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.</p><p>"You have nothing to apologize for Diana, I'm fine".</p><p>"Don't need to worry about your precious girl over here Diana, she's tough" Diana chuckled at the red-head.</p><p>"I guess you're right. Now let's get back to re-arranging books". </p><p>The three spent hours inside the library, tired and sweating from the hard work. Finnelan entered the room to see everything was in ship shape, except looking at the three exhausted girls lying on the chairs panting. "I suppose you helped them with their chore Miss Cavendish?".</p><p>"Yes Professor (pant)".</p><p>“I supposed you two have something to say?” said Professor Finnelan.</p><p>”We’re tired” Not hoping for the answer Finnelan got, she sighed. Chariot walked into the library behind Finnelan, seeing the results for the past 4 hours they stayed.</p><p>“My my, why don’t you girls take good a rest”.</p><p>--------</p><p>Once they were released from the library, Amanda headed back to her dorm to take a rest while Akko and Diana walked all the way to the tower to sit there watching the sunset. Their sweaty hands touched one another as Diana let out a cute laugh.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I must look a real mess(pant)" chuckled Diana, making Akko laugh as well then looked into her blue orbs.</p><p>"A girl could really get a view from this beautiful face you know" Akko teased as Diana slapped her shoulder slightly.</p><p>"Oh you".</p><p>Akko grinned. Taking Diana's hand pulling it up to her chest.</p><p>"You really are beautiful, Diana Cavendish. I love you" Diana smiled.</p><p>"I love you too Atsuko Kagari, always and forever”. The two faced each other, getting closer to intertwine their lips. Akko closed her eyes as they shared their moment with a kiss. Seconds later, they pulled apart. The sun gazed into their eyes as the yellow star die down. They headed back to their dorms as they reached the corridors, but Diana stood their panicking. She look at every part of her clothes, thus causing Akko to be worried.</p><p>"You okay Diana?" she asked her panicking girlfriend.</p><p>"I think I left my wand somewhere, you go on ahead" As Diana try to walk away, Akko grabbed her hand making her look back at her girlfriend.</p><p>"I'll help you look for it, I don't want you to come back restless tomorrow" Diana smiled and clutched Akko's hand.</p><p>"Okay".</p><p>"What you guys doing?" Far from the hallway, Amanda stepped out of the shadow with a toothbrush in her hand.</p><p>"Diana lost her wand" specifically said Akko.</p><p>"This isn't like you at all Cavendish(laugh), but I should help you guys since I owe you for helping us earlier" Diana smiled at Amanda's words as they looked around for the missing wand. From classrooms to the whole campus, curfew was on its way to its end but the three still can't find the wand. A light bulb flashed on top of Akko's head and turned to her two friends who were still searching for Diana's wand.</p><p>"Have we checked the library yet?" Both girls looked at Akko.</p><p>"It appears we haven't yet, but the library closed minutes ago I'm guessing. There is no way we would get to the Headmistress Holbrooke's office or the Faery's rooms by 15 minutes, curfew is almost up" Diana sighed as if all hope was lost, making Akko comfort her girlfriend.</p><p>"Come on, I know how we can get in".</p><p>--------</p><p>20 minutes later...</p><p>"We are not breaking inside under school regulations O'Niell!" Diana shouts from below a window which was near the library windows, thus Amanda placing her palm on Diana's mouth. Professor Badcock was just about to turn off the lights from the other room when she heard a squeal from the outside, she opened the window as the three kept their mouths shut from below the open windows. Samantha then closed the window as the three walked till they reached the library windows.</p><p>"You're gonna get us caught, if you want your wand back just follow my lead. Got it?" Akko had a bad feeling about this.</p><p>Amanda then grabbed her wand out and opened the window, as the three hopped inside. Diana saw the moonlight shine upon her wand in the lost and found box beside the library counter, she ran for it and grabbed the wand. Whilst tying it around her blue sash, Akko and Amanda were roaming around the near by shelves.</p><p>They went in separate directions while Akko seemingly went into the deeper sections on the second floor of the library. A door opened in front of her randomly as Akko stepped into the room. It was pitch black , thus Akko stumbled upon a bright purple light in front of her. She made her way towards a glowing-who knows how many pages the book had. She felt something strange yet wanting to look at it herself, then opening the book herself as the pages moved on its own. Akko stuttered at this and dropped the book on the floor, it was still turning pages as the light grew brighter. Foot steps were heard from not too far, turning around to see Diana and Amanda rushing towards Akko with their wands in their hands. But suddenly, black tendrils had groped around Diana's legs and hands making herself and her wand drop to the floor. Unable to move, Akko rushed to save her girlfriend. The aura behind her started to get closer, Akko looked back as more tendrils escaped the book but luckily Amanda was there to save her with a Murowa spell.</p><p>"Let Cavendish go!".</p><p>
  <strong>Murowa!</strong>
</p><p>Amanda casted it again and again, but was soon trapped around it tying her up from top to bottom. </p><p>"AMANDA!" Akko screamed, holding her wand out while pointing it on the book. </p><p>
  <strong>Murowa!</strong>
</p><p>A powerful field negated the attack at Akko's wand that dropped to the floor making Akko even more frustrated, suddenly hearing a scream from behind. Akko felt something fast coming from behind, Diana's magic was draining as she was. Akko grabbed her hand, not letting go of her.</p><p>"Diana! Hold on!" Akko screamed. Amanda was also being pulled in, making Akko grab her using her other hand. Akko dug her shoes on the ground as she continued to struggle getting them away from danger.</p><p>"Akko.." Diana slowly let go of her grip and smiled, she was getting weaker by the second. The tendrils then stabbed her right arm, causing Diana to scream in pain. Akko's heart ached hearing her scream, while still holding on to the two witches. Amanda was stabbed on her arm as well, black magic soon crawled in their skin.</p><p>Akko kept on trying to free them, though uncapable of getting her wand she still tried. Another tendril emerged from the book, thus stabbing Akko's leg making her moan in pain. Soon after, Diana and Amanda were dropped to the floor like rag-dolls. Akko dropped down to her knees as the glowing light died down, her body being infected with black magic. Akko took one last look at Amanda and her girlfriend, they were unconscious beside her. A tear escaped her eye as the darkness took over her.</p><p>
  <em>I don't wanna die yet...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is still so much to do....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jasminka </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Constanze </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amanda</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sucy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lotte</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diana.....</em>
</p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>A pair of eyes open, the bright light blinding Akko's vision. She was wrapped in a small blanket, while her body was settled down on something comfy. Her surroundings were unfamiliar to her, she looked at her right to see a crib. Bars and A baby was sleeping next to her, the baby seemed peaceful and relaxed. Akko looked to her left to see a baby crying in another crib, it was so loud that another dorm room could here the cries of the child. Akko's mind went from blank to startled expression. She raised her hands and could not believe it, she was a baby. A door opened not too far from the crib, a woman in a black dress with a white apron tied behind her back rushed next to the baby on her left. The woman had such gorgeous black hair tied into a bun, noticing her carrying the weeping infant in her arms.</p><p>"Its okay Amanda, its okay" That name, Amanda. She looked at the baby's white shirt with the name <em>Amanda </em>stitched to it. Akko widened her cute infant eyes and looked at the baby in her right, it was now awake due to Amanda's cries. Blue eyes stared to her red eyes, Akko stopped her breathing for a second to see the name on the baby's shirt. Diana. Akko let out a cry as the woman placed Amanda back into her crib as soon as she stopped crying.</p><p>"Akko, shh. Everything is gonna be okay, Mama is here to protect you" Akko cried into the woman's shoulder, too relieved to see the ones she loved were okay. </p><p>Once Akko stopped her crying, she fell asleep in the woman's arms as she placed Akko back on her crib. She left the room and was soon startled by an old woman with short gray, who also wore the exact same clothes as her. </p><p>"Grandmother".</p><p>"I assume the new children that arrived here seems to be healthy Isabella?" Isabella smiled and nodded.</p><p>"They sure are Grandmother" said Isabella, making the old woman grin. The two sat in the dinning area, three long tables and chairs were placed beautifully.</p><p>"I'm sure enough that Ray will grow up fine with the five of them, how is he anyway?" asked the Grandmother, then drinking a cup of hot tea.</p><p>"He's fine Grandmother, in time I will see what he and these new children will grow in the future." Isabella grinned mischievously, taking another sip of her tea.</p><p>"Mama! Akko's crying again!" said Roberto from all the noise upstairs. Isabella sighed and gave out that innocent smile once more.</p><p>--------</p><p>Akko stared up at the ceiling, still trying to get used to her new life. She looked at Diana, who was sound asleep as well as Amanda. A tear escaped her eye one more, the relief of two girls were safe and near her. She wanted to get up close to Diana and hug her or rather feel her. The door opened for Isabella to step into the room with two children, wanting to play with their new baby siblings. Isabella sent them outside and closed the door to walk up to Akko, seeing her tear fall from her cheek.</p><p>"Akko, its okay to cry" Isabella carried her once more and patted her back, while Akko played with her face. Isabella chuckled, then noticed Akko weirdly point out her hands. She was pointing to Diana. Isabella looked at her and caressed her cheek.</p><p>"You wanna sleep with Diana?" Akko cheered as Isabella placed her next to Diana. Akko cuddled her as quickly as she could making Isabella laugh even more then placed a blanket on her.</p><p>"Your really attached to her huh Akko? Well goodnight darling". Isabella turned off the light in the babies room and left the door closed, Akko snuggled even closer to Diana, Diana groaning as a baby was precious. She didn't let go for even a bit, she wanted to feel her. Akko saw Diana open her eyes once more, her heart nearly stopped to see the baby smile while also trying to grip her hands. She relaxed around Diana and closed her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I am not letting the two of you go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I promise</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI! I'm Akari Akagi, you may know me from Deviant art and Tumblr. This was the most weird way to stay an AU story when I had planned one before, so if you like to support me. Don't forget to leave comments and kudos, and don't miss out what's happening on tumblr.</p><p>https://akari-akagi-world.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>